113724-morning-coffee-0915-do-you-know-where-your-chua-are-edition
Content ---- ---- Aww so glad you're starting to recover from that! I have spurts of vertigo from a health condition and it is absolutely no fun what so ever! I understand how difficult it is to just try to get by while dealing with it. Wow, congratulations on all the attunement! Slow and steady is a great way to do it, then you know you're in it for the long haul. :) | |} ---- Oh gosh I couldn't imagine having vertigo throughout my life. I am so sorry to hear that! Thank you ^^;; And yea I am here for the long haul :3 freaking love this game :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Powerleveling bunny esper to 50 before next week, only to get blown up in chua experiment? That is some dedication. Moska approves! | |} ---- I already have a level 50 Chua Esper. This one is to play an Esper with my Exiles friends so nyah! :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll do some sketches and show you after I finish Metal Monday during lunch. SO EXCITED ABOUT TODAY'S METAL MONDAY! The world tour we're on heads to France to discuss one of the best metal acts in the world right now. I'll be rocking out to that band for the next three hours to typing time. | |} ---- ---- That coffee is too adorable to drink!! (But I'd find a way)! You sound like me Chillia, I didn't join a guild until my toons were a bit higher either. Just do it! Guilds are awesome! Seeger helped me with 3 of the bounty board quests and leveled my Settler to 30! Nil!!! Hi!!! I am happy to hear you are on the mend!! Wildstar is ready and waiting for you!! Seeger....gross, just gross dude! Feel free not to share anymore of your Hoodoo pics....gross.... But thanks for your help yesterday!! It felt pretty awesome to finish all the levels of my path! The Saddles are shaping up pretty nicely under your reins! :D In personal Wildstar news, Dixie is ~this~ close to 46! Only a bit more to go before she's in Grimvault! | |} ---- ---- What is that costume? I want! Flag. Big. Red. :P :mellow: | |} ---- Glad to hear that you're back in action Niliana! I went through virally induced vertigo a couple of years ago, and it was horrible. I literally couldn't even sit up too fast without the world spinning around me. It's a lot harsher than people think, so it's good news that you're doing better! Chillia I hope you find a great guild! I'm sure the folks on Lightspire would love to play with you given your hours, but if that doesn't work out, well, there's always us 'mericans ;) The Daggers had an awesome day yesterday. We did two veteran mode war of the wilds runs - simultaneously - and got gold in both. Then a little while later we did a Hycrest run and a Kel Voreth run simultaneously as well. I helped on the KV run and it was the first time healing anything for the medic in the group - she was nervous, but she did great! Anyway, work's about to start, so I better get going. Breakfast after first conference call today. Sigh. Have a great day all! | |} ---- That's an odd looking parking lot! Can I has Chua now? | |} ---- ---- Doesn't stop you from erping in the middle of Illium...! | |} ---- Maybe Chua is food? *nom's on Olivar's ear* Om nom nom | |} ---- That gulp was your coffee and not nerves, right? ;) Joining a guild shouldn't be scary, and I'm sure there are some awesome EU guilds to choose from! Glad if you're starting to feel better! He was a bit preoccupied with running the Skullkickers' organizational meeting last night, but he said that you had mentioned something and that he intended to get in touch. I think that just turned my stomach a bit. :wacko: *hands Oli a tranq gun" | |} ---- ---- Sure you're not hungry? Mannish water is supposed to be great for male virility! | |} ---- ---- "Mannish water" sounds like someone peed in a bowl, and we may keep gender to ourselves, but Chua have no issue with virility. Sorry to hear it. I hope Mrs. g0dcomplex feels better. | |} ---- Too soon! | |} ---- ---- ---- Chest piece model can be found in one of the Grimvault vendors (can't remember exact location), or as vet dungeon drop. Glove models were found as drop from Scorchwing in Blighthaven. Pretty sure there are other gloves out there that share same model too. | |} ---- ---- Chua was only holding Tail of other Chua....... *Shoots Meya with Transquilizer Gun* | |} ---- Thanks! She definitely is feeling better... which is a double edged sword because I'm glad she's better.... but being able to play Wildstar like a wild horse was amazing LOL. | |} ---- ---- He walked right into it, sorry! <3 | |} ---- Yes, less Chua romance. More Chua sashimi. | |} ---- ---- ---- *Disposes of the tranq dart* | |} ---- lol @ Fin's response | |} ---- I fear for the day megaservers come. Olivar will get eaten alive. Not my problem. He burnt this bridge. | |} ---- Bewarned, Olivar's puppy dog eye stare can rebuild bridges! :O Actually no ones touched my tail in game I think we Aurin set a good warning to those who'd touch them ^.^ | |} ---- ---- Ahh another knee surgery person! <3 Glad to hear you're recovering...hope it's going well? | |} ---- I thought you would have your fill of goat pee stew by now. | |} ---- Goat's head soup. See it in there? :D | |} ---- noo please, I already have a weak tummy from last week D: | |} ---- I'll pop some popcorn. | |} ---- I pity the fool that tries | |} ---- Is that something you've actually eaten? I would imagine it's probably good, but it's certainly not the most attractive dish. That's the kind of thing that would have animal-sympathetic vegetarians all up in arms. | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you talking about how to cook a Drakken? :D | |} ---- Please stop QQ | |} ---- A Good Draken stock is a kitchen staple. | |} ---- I've actually heard it's really good. The Rolling Stones named the album they made in Jamaica after it. It apparently is generally seasoned with jerk spice and tastes amazing if it's cooked right. I have had jerk stews and soups before, though. Just the kinds that you'd get in restaurants here in America, which aren't called that and probably not cooked that way. But then again, I wasn't in the kitchen, it may have been cooked that way and they just didn't mention what they boiled the soup out of. Anyway, great food. It's even better on chicken! Okay, back on Wildstar. Any suggestions on plugs and decor to give our flying fortress a little cultural flair, so it looks like it's being used by a bunch of different kinds of people from a wide variety of ethnic backgrounds? It's otherwise going to look very artificial. | |} ---- ---- There are a lot of flags and banners that you could use to create a mini-UN feel in a meeting room or hallway. You could also create your own "museum" by clustering culturally-themed items together in small alcoves. That same idea could also be turned more mercenary by making it into piles of loot from various missions. For plugs, I can think of some that would be fine for a fortress, like the Mayday Expedition FABkit and the Personal Depositron Vault (not sure that's what it's called - the bank FABkit), but none come to mind that have a specific cultural aesthetic. EDIT: Speaking on housing, does anyone know where the Lopp Snowman plushie drops, and if it's easy to acquire? | |} ---- ---- However, it's a mercenary base. It's going to be a little cyberpunkish in practice, I think. | |} ---- ---- Aw...I was hoping it was one of the rep vendors. If I try my idea, I need a lot of them. -_- I'll have to see how much they are on the AH. | |} ---- I believe this is a drop in Crimelords of Whitevale (veteran). It drops pretty regularly -- I've managed to obtain several over the months. Some soulbound, others not. I know I have mailed them out before to interested folk. | |} ---- Well, that's good news. they shouldn't be absurdly rare on the AH, then. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- In a soup pot. :) | |} ---- Hot tub you mean! >:D | |} ---- Oh.......yes.........hot tub. ^_^ Please excuse the celery and carrots. I've been meaning to clean those out. | |} ---- ---- That actually sounds rather short, when speaking about interstellar travel. Although, the elapsed time raises rather interesting side issues for the Aurin who are hoping to return to Arboria to save their kin. | |} ---- If they travel at relativistic speeds, 20 years might be quite a bit longer from an un-accelerated point of view. And the Aurin are an entirely hopeful lot, even if it's unwarranted. | |} ---- Yeah like... T'ain't nothing left... including their kin. | |} ---- Yikes, that'd make the issues for the Aurin even worse. That's a sad thought. :( | |} ---- Rocio received a message from the Weave saying his mother was dead. He knew this already. | |} ---- The Hitchhiker's Guide to Nexus :-) "Space," it says, "is big. Really big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mindbogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the road to the chemist's, but that's just peanuts to space, listen..." | |} ---- ---- ---- A man manipulating the weave... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Heya! Welcome back! Okay, I'm headed to bed, all. Sorry I've been more quiet lately on the forums, but there's not as much to suggest or turn into cogent criticism until the megaservers hit and I've been spending a lot of time working on guild stuff. Hopefully, we'll have our sky fortress done soon! Cycotik is in the game and his character will host it. We've got plugs in, now we're going to start building the place itself. | |} ----